A Night In The Tardis
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Idea from part of the conversation Rose and The Doctor have at the end of Doomsday 2x13 Rose/10. RATED M FOR A REASON.


**Title: **A Night In The TARDIS

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Rose/10th Doctor

**Fandom: **Doctor Who

**Summary: **Idea from part of the conversation Rose and The Doctor have at the end of Doomsday (2x13) Rose/10

**Word count: **1,170

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.

* * *

_The Doctor glanced over to where Jackie, Pete and Mickey were waiting by the jeep. _

_"You still got Mr. Mickey, then?" The Doctor said._

_"Theres five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey…and the baby."_

_The Doctor looked at her, slightly taken aback. _

_"You're not…?"_

* * *

The Doctor moved around the console sliding his fingers across the various buttons. He ran his hand through his hair and sat down on the, as Rose but it one time, a pathetic excuse of a sofa…which was a bit rude.

The Doctor could sense something coming, and for some reason all his bad feelings centered on Rose, like something was coming for her…

"You alright?"

The Doctor was snapped out of his thoughts to see the blonde woman standing nearby, looking at him concerned.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've got this look in your eyes…" Rose shook her head. "Doesn't matter, you get some rest."

"Nah, I don't need rest."

The Doctor leapt up returning to the console pressing a few buttons and glancing at one of the screens nearby.

Rose rolled her eyes and walked over behind The Doctor.

"You do, you have _extremely _bad worry lines."

The Doctor turned back to argue with Rose but found himself nearly pressed against her. The closeness made The Doctor's hearts race. From this closeness, if he looked down he was given a fantastic view of her cleavage and if he looked up he saw her marvelous eyes and her plump lips.

Many times they had been in intimate situations, this wasn't their first time this close although they'd only got as far as kissing.

Rose raised her self up and The Doctor tilted his head down and met her lips. Her lips were warm and he licked them experimentally. He was one for experiments. She opened her mouth and there tongues began a war, before Rose knew it The Doctor had spun them around so that he could sit down on the sofa, dragging her down with him.

They moaned as they pulled apart and Rose unbuttoned his jacket and took it off, throwing it on the TARDIS console, soon his tie followed.

She crashed her lips back to his and he hungrily kissed back, pressure rising in his pants. He pulled back and Rose whimpered slightly.

"I think…" he swallowed. "I think we should move this to the bedroom."

Rose nodded quickly and got off the Doctor, rushing to the closest bedroom, he followed close behind trying to readjust his trousers.

Once they were in the bedroom Rose pulled off her t-shirt and quickly removed her trousers before unbuttoning the Doctor's shirt and once again making his trousers uncomfortable.

There lips collided and they both moaned. With great skill the Doctor managed to free himself of his trousers, leaving him in his boxers, his need now extremely visible.

Rose moaned into his mouth as he moved his hands to cup her breasts, through the thin material of her bra. He moved his hands around to her back and unclipped the bra letting it fall. Rose released the Doctor of the kiss and pulled off her bra, throwing it on the floor, where it landed she didn't care.

She gripped the Doctors face in her hands and kissed him. He kissed back and gripped her now exposed breasts making her moan and arch her back. This caused her breasts to be pressed against his lower chest.

The Doctor moved Rose backwards until she hit the edge of the bed and fell down onto it, dragging down him as well.

"Rose…" he groaned.

She looked up at him, with lust glazed eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he continued.

She nodded frantically.

"Yes."

The Doctor didn't need anymore convincing. He quickly rid Rose of her underwear, before riding himself of his, leaving his hard, long length exposed. Rose's eyes widened at his size, it was far larger than she had ever seen and she hadn't been with anyone ever since she began travelling with the Doctor. She was slightly worried now.

The Doctor noticed this and kissed her nose gently, before kissing her lips and then moving onto her neck where he bit down and sucked making Rose emit a squeak like sound.

Inwardly the Doctor grinned and moved one of his hands to cup a breast and massage it gently, earning more sounds from Rose.

He moved his right hand down to her warm core, and ran a finger across her damp folds which made her arch her back and make the Doctor's teeth go deeper into her neck. She whimpered and slowly settled back into the bed as the Doctor continued to caress her folds, and suck at her neck.

The Doctor pulled back from Rose's neck to study the very red mark he had left. Impressed by it he moved to the other side of her neck, to make another one. He moved his hand over her clit slightly, making her yell out and he grinned beside her neck.

He pushed himself up and looked into Rose's eyes, waiting for approval. When she nodded he lined himself up and slowly pushed himself into her, stopping as he reached tightness and Rose gave out a noise of discomfort.

He looked up at her and noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Rose…"

"Sorry, I haven't….done, this…in a while, and you're…" Rose stopped as the Doctor gave her a cocky grin.

"Shut up, just…give me a minute."

When Rose began squirming, her inner muscles moving around his shaft he groaned and rested his head on her chest, trying his best not to just thrust into her. After a few minutes she stopped squirming and the Doctor raised his head to look at her face. She nodded at him and he pushed himself further into her, groaning as he felt her squirm again.

The Doctor pulled out and slid back in, picking up a steady pace. Rose groaned and panted along with the Doctor, running her hands through his magnificent hair.

"Ah, D-Doctor, ah, f-faster…" She panted.

The Doctor slammed into her faster making Rose cry out, a wonderful sensation filling her stomach and she cried out his name as she reached her peak of pure bliss. When he felt her muscles tighten around him he slammed into her with quicker pace and soon reached his own peak, screaming out her name with passion.

The two lay there afterwards panting, trying to catch their breath. He rolled over next to her and held her in his arms. Both muttered, but it was heard.

"I love you…"

* * *

_"You're not?"_

_"No." she laughed "It's mum." _

* * *

The Doctor couldn't decide whether he was relieved or upset with that statement. Relieved as he didn't want Rose a single mother, his children would be part time lord and he would never see his child again. He was upset because for a moment there might have been a chance at him having a family, another time lord…

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Just an idea that came to me, after watching that episode with my sisters and we were all like 'they were so shagging' So yup, here it is :)

Also First Doctor Who fic and fic other than Merlin!

Thank you for reading and I would be ever so grateful if you would review!


End file.
